In the manufacture and remanufacture of precision flexible abrasive finishing tools, particularly those of annular configuration, a necessary step requires the termination of each filament to an exact and uniform length to create an accurate working face to the tool suitable for use in precision applications. Many such tools are today used on precision machining centers, computer numerical controlled machine tools, robots and other special machinery.
Existing methods of trimming the ends of abrasive tool filaments, initially developed for production of wire brushes, have deficiencies and inadequacies which are particularly apparent when applied to the production of tools using plastics such as nylon wherein particulates of abrasive material are homogeneously embedded throughout the filaments. The abrasives may include silicon carbide, aluminum oxide, polycrystalline diamond, or other hard abrasive minerals, and may constitute up to 50% or more of the filament. The extreme abrasiveness of these materials makes trimming such filaments difficult. Known methods of filament trimming include the use of sharpened dies, carbide rotary cutting blades, rotating shear blades, milling cutters, and resinoid, vitrified or metal bonded wheels. These methods induce premature and excessive wear of the cutting tools, and produce inaccurate and inconsistent abrasive finishing tools unsuitable for use in finishing precision products in the above described applications.